Enclosing With A Letter
by Sakura Kimiko
Summary: I Didn't Want This To Happen. I Didn't Choose This. I Didn't Want To Meet Him. I Didn't Choose To Fall In Love With Him. I Didn't Know He Would End It All…In A Letter. Vampire Fic.


_~Enclosing With A Letter~_

**Hi Guys! If You Have Read "Team Slayer" Or Not (Don't Matter) This Is The Remake/ Way Better Version. Not Exactly The Same Concept But Kind Of ^_^. The Rating Might Change Because Of A Lot Of Violence. **

**Summary: I Didn't Want This To Happen. I Didn't Choose This. I Didn't Want To Meet Him. I Didn't Choose To Fall In Love With Him. I Didn't Know He Would End It All…In A Letter.**

**Sakura Haruno Was A Regular Girl At Konoha High School. She Had A Few Friends, but Not a lot Because She Was Constantly Being Made Fun Of. One Day She Went Into The Library To Check Out A Book For A School Report. While Talk To Kakashi (The Librarian) He Pulled Out A Book That Changed Her Life Forever.**

* * *

**The Vampire Book.**

_I didn't know that walking into the Library for a book report on Abraham Lincoln would change my life forever._

_I didn't know why I believed that crazy Liberian._

_I didn't know why I followed him to the graveyard. _

_I didn't know how I ended up fighting a Vampire._

_I didn't know how I met that stupid Werewolf that lived in the Liberian's basement._

_I didn't know how I brought my best friend, Suigestu, into all my mess._

_I didn't know I'd had to study about being a Vampire Slayer_

_I didn't know I'd find that letter in the Vampire book._

_I didn't know that there would be a necklace with a container of my guardian's blood inside._

_I didn't know that I was going to lead this life._

_I didn't know I'd be a Vampire Slayer._

_I did know how I ended up on the Library table._

I was sprawled out on the library table, in my gym clothes, with my necklace hanging to the side basically chocking me, and my hair sprawled all over the table. I huffed and blew my hair out of my face. I hated training. I jumped up from the table and threw a punch -with my black fingerless gloves- (That were on _sale_!) at Kakashi who dodged it perfectly. I threw the other hand at his stomach, making him bend over in pain, then I hit him in the back/neck and he fell to the ground. I threw my hands in the air and kicked a chair and got all up in Kakashi's face.

"HUZZAH! Beat _that_ old man!" I yelled and did a victory lap around the library table.

"Gloating is for greedy and selfish people." Kakashi mumble while getting up.

"Psh! Gloating is for cool people who beat losers like you!" Suigestu said while giving me a high five.

"See, you are a greedy person Suigestu." Kakashi said putting away the wooden staffs.

"Oh, whatever Kakashi, you gloated when you won. Now I've have finally won and you complain." I said getting a water bottle and chugging it.

"Because I'm older and I'm training you." He said all smug "End of discussion."

I rolled my eyes; I have been training with Kakashi for two weeks. Mainly because two weeks ago I found out that I was meant to be a Vampire Slayer. Three days after that I had slain my first Vampire. It felt awesome, but then again I almost died because he sneak attacked me. After that I had been slaying at least 15 Vampires a day for my training, and let me tell you something, Kakashi does not go easy to save his own life. He comes to my house at 6:30 every day and makes me run laps until its 7:00! But the training works, I slay Vampires much faster now. Vampires. Doesn't everyone have their own favorite Vampire? Like Edward from Twilight? Or even Dracula? Is it wrong for me to have a favorite Vampire? But unlike them, my favorite Vampire goes deep into my heart.

* * *

_I slid down the library door with the old black book- with the mysterious metal binding- that had 'Slayer' written on the top. I sat on the floor and stared that the book that would change my life forever, the most important object in my life. I slowly opened the black book and I saw a white envelope sitting inside the first page. The envelope had a crimson sticker at the flap with a 'V' neatly in the middle, when you flipped it over the envelope had 'Sakura' written in black cursive writing. I peeled off the crimson sticker and opened the pearly white flap and pulled out a letter. I unfolded the letter and reveled the beautiful black cursive handwriting and the crimson bordered paper that looked to fancy to be held in my hands. I carefully read the beautiful paper, it said:_

'_Dear Slayer,_

_It has been such a long time since I have seen you; I bet you are more beautiful than before. Mainly because the last time I saw you, you were seven. I bet you are wondering who I am, I am your guardian. A guardian is the one who guards you, helps you in training, and battles with you. I would be there with you right now but I found out the truth of my family and myself, if I were to be with you right now I would be forced to kill you, vice versa. You see, my mother and father are Pureblood Vampires; they are the king and queen of the Vampires. My mother had an affair with another man around the same time she had gotten pregnant with me, so she didn't think it was my fathers. She pretended that she had a miscarriage and gave me away to a small family. It wasn't until I was 10 that my father had found out about me-and made sure I was his- and took me back to the Vampire kingdom. My mother was publically executed for having an affair with another man. I was raised by my older brother and my father, and I was named the Vampire prince. The Vampire prince's duty is to execute the Slayer and that is why I cannot be your guardian physically, but mentally? Inside of this letter is a necklace with a diamond shaped crystal container that contains my blood. Do you know how many women want my blood? It's ridiculous, - Mainly because I am deviously handsome and it is pureblood blood- Wear the necklace all the time and think of it as me._

_-Love_

_You're Guardian.'_

_I pulled out the black necklace; I was dazzled at the beautiful container of blood. The container of blood was diamond shaped but unlike usual plastic containers, this one shinned like beautiful crystals. Inside was the deep crimson blood, at the ends of the diamond container was metal swirls at the end and at the top. _

_I touched the necklace and the blood felt warm. Like fresh blood. I put the necklace on and tucked it inside of my shirt. I folded up the letter and put it inside my pocket. Kakashi had some explaining to do, but I was too amazed by my guardian to care._

_This necklace was the most important object in my life, and silly me didn't know that it would change my life forever._

* * *

Yes, my favorite Vampire was my guardian. He had an interesting story that amazed me. I have never seen my guardian before and I wish I could. And one day I would. I inhaled deeply and touched my necklace, it was still warm.

"Come on Sakura, let's scope out the graveyards!" Suigestu said sarcastically. He never liked being my side kick.

"Wow you seem very happy." Kiba said grabbing dangerous weapons from behind the library checkout counter.

"I am. The sooner we get done, the sooner I can go home and sleep."

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. Suigestu is my best friend and Kiba is that Werewolf that lives in Kakashi's basement. We had met Kiba when we were getting weapons from Kakashi's basement, at first we thought Kakashi collected teenage boys but we found out that Kiba was a Werewolf that Kakashi watched over. Kiba then came with us when he hunted for Vampires and eventually became one of our best friends. Of course Kiba had his ups and downs like, eating all out food, scaring the Hell out of my cat, sleeping at my house uninvited, using my razors, and shedding _**everywhere**_. Sure he wasn't much different from Suigestu, but Suigestu didn't use my razors. Did he? I surely hope not, I've seen his leg hair before…not pretty.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! I _**hate**_ hunting! It's so much _work_" Suigestu wined while leaning on a tree.

"You're not even doing anything!" I yelled at him as I dodged a punch from a Vampire I was fighting.

"Well it's not my job now it is?" he said crossing his arms.

I simply rolled my eyes at him and continued fighting a Vampire from waaaay back then. He kicked me in the back and punched me in the chest. Preferably in the boob. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the gut then I brought his face down and connected it with my knee. I pushed him into a tomb and staked him in the heart making him turn into dust.

"Can _you_ do that?" I said turning in his direction and crossing my arms.

"If I tried really hard I could." He said with a bored expression.

"You mean if you got off your lazy ass you could?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you on your ass?" Suigestu said scrunching up his face.

"Touché."

"Come on you guys, I'm tired and I have training tomorrow." I started walking away from them, knowing they would follow.

"Hey you think I can stay at your house today?" Kiba asked when he caught up to me.

"Yeah, me too." Suigestu said from beside him.

"Yeah, because my house is welcome to all lazy asses and supernatural!" I yelled sarcastically.

My friends laughed like it was nothing more than a yes to their question.

But I didn't know that the nearby Vampire heard it as an invitation into my house.

* * *

I stared at her in her sleep, she sleep so peacefully. I touched her face so gently that I thought it was my own skin that was so soft. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and stared at her beautiful face. I looked down and saw the necklace that contained pureblood blood, I felt it and it felt like it was warm, brand new. I smiled; she was such a silly girl. I chuckled and pulled out a long silver sword out of my jacket.

"Forgive me Slayer, for it is my duty if my Lord refuses to." I said as I rose my sword up into the air and began to bring it down onto her petite body.

All I saw after that was crimson blood.

* * *

**The End! For Now! So If You Liked It Review, Favorite, Alert, And Review! I Tried My Hardest To Make It As Bloody And Emotional As It Is Suppose To Me. Well Not Bloody, Well His Blood. **

**Do You Know Who Her Guardian Is? I Bet You Don't Know. Haha Maybe.**

**~Sakura Kimiko.**

**REVIEW! Mainly Cause I Wanna Know If It's Good Or Not.**


End file.
